Mates: Interlude: Gotham City
by Sibaas
Summary: Gotham is very overprotective of her Prince and J'onn is going to have to work hard in order to gain her respect. In the process of sorting everything out, Dick gets scarred for life, and Alfred discovers that he sucks as a sex therapist. Normal, really..
1. Not welcomed

Mates: Interlude: Gotham City

Summary: J'onn sleeps with Bruce. Dick is scarred for life. Alfred sucks as a sex therapist. Gotham is overprotective, evil and likes to watch.

()

A/N: Alright, this takes place between books two and three, and sort of helps develop Bruce and J'onn's relationship. A filler if you will. You don't have to read it, you can just wait until Book Three comes out but...I'd really appreciate it if ya did! :grins: Props to my awesome beta, Wittysarcasm, also known as Wise. But only _I _may call her that! :flails: MEEEEE!!

:coughs: Anyway, chapters will be short, as this is only an interlude, not a full story.

ENJOY!

O.o oh and I don't own these characters. Just the plot.

()

When she had first become aware of the strange Mating thing between J'onn and her Prince, Gotham hadn't known what to think. J'onn _seemed_ to be an acceptable choice. Intelligent, handsome, kind. But those things alone meant _nothing. _If she went just by _that _then she would like Kal-El. Except she didn't. Sure, Kal was _Superman. _Indestructible, stubborn, powerful... Almost as powerful as her beloved Prince...but he would _never _be good enough.

Then again, Gotham didn't know if _anyone _would ever be good enough for Bruce.

He was _special. _

Gotham's Prince. The Dark Knight. Batman. Her Child. _Hers_. He was all those things and more. Most people didn't think she had a soul; that she was a heartless city doomed to fail. And maybe she didn't. Maybe she didn't exist at all. Perhaps she was just something created by all the chaos. All the _madness. _In all actuality, she really had no clue.

But Bruce, her Prince...he believed in her. Believed she had a soul; that she was worth saving.

That she was _real_.

He belonged to her. No one loved her like he did. No one _cared _as much. No one ever _could. _

Because Bruce was _special. _

One of a kind.

A Prince. _Her _Prince.

And he deserved the _best_.

Kal-El. Clark Kent. _Superman. _The one from her sister city, Metropolis. How she _hated _Metropolis. So smug and _bright. _So pure. So unreachable, for one such as her...

Metropolis was perfection.

How could she ever hope to compete with that?

At first she had thought Superman would be a good choice for her beloved. He came from perfection, so therefore...

However, Gotham soon saw that Bruce didn't _need _perfection. Didn't want it either. They were too alike in some ways and too different in others to make it work. But J'onn. J'onn wasn't perfect. Was no where _near _perfect.

That was made very evident when he _dared _to _slap _Bruce.

Bruce.

Her PRINCE.

_Twice_ .

Because he honestly believed her Prince capable of _cheating_. That was when she had made her choice. If the Martian didn't believe in Bruce then he obviously had no idea just how special he was. Nor did he deserve the opportunity to learn.

She was pleased to see that Bruce felt the same way, as he quickly decided to show him to the door. That was that.

No more _J'onn. _

At least, that's what she'd _thought. _But then things—a _lot _of things—had transpired in a very short amount of time. All she knew was that there was some Rao possessing Superman and causing him to assault her Prince. But of course, things had turned out just _fine. _Bruce wouldn't die. He was too stubborn for that. One of the things she loved so dearly about him. He would never leave her. _Never. _No matter what he went through, he would always make it. Would always return to _Gotham, _where he belonged.

There had been a minor freak out episode when Bruce had returned but for the most part things were seeming to go back to normal. Until she had seen Alfred prepare the dinning room and Bruce getting dressed. Had wondered what the big occasion was until she had felt _his _presence appearing in the manor.

J'onn.

Bruce was inviting him back.

_What for? Beloved, I have already told you; he is not the one. _ Her protests had fallen on deaf ears and she was dismayed to see that they had reconciled. Still, Gotham wasn't all that concerned. So Bruce had invited him for a date, big deal. J'onn wasn't the first.

But as she watched them _sleep _together on Bruce's bed...she couldn't help but feel concerned.

Gotham didn't like her beloved's choice. He wasn't _good enough _for Bruce.

Of course, Gotham doubted that her approval would change her Prince's mind any. He was strong willed; something else she admired.

No, he would continue this..._relationship _with _J'onn..._

Regardless of what she thought of it.

However, it didn't mean she had to make it any easier.

_I do not like you, J'onn from Mars, _ Gotham stated as she glared at the alien in question_, And you are __**not **__welcomed here. _

()

I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! If you've read my profile at all you should know that the AC cord to my laptop shorted out and it took a while for a new one to get in! Annnd I used the time for a little break. Figure I could use it... :coughs: Anyway! I'm working on Shattered and Mars right now, as I'm posting this. So PLEASE be patient. I'm also working on Mates: Book Three, which will be coming out soon also.

REVIEW!! :flails:


	2. Humans can do that?

()

J'onn's eyes fluttered open as he let out a groan. Where...?

...was he? He was on a bed...nice bed...soft, comfortable..._silk _sheets...This was really pleasant. If not a little weird. The last thing he recalled was...arriving at the Manor, getting into an argument with Bruce, kissing Bruce, getting insulted by Bruce...then...

Oh, right. They'd taken things up to the bedroom. And J'onn had ended up falling asleep. Beside Bruce's very nice..._warm_ body...wait, what time was it? He looked around for an alarm clock, and saw that he had stayed **far **too long and that he'd better leave soon...He shifted his density as he left the bed, not completely see-through but light enough so that he wouldn't wake up Bruce. J'onn phased through the door, breathing a sigh of relief. Okay, he'd made it. Without waking Bruce. He'd just leave and--

"Oh.My._GOD_." He froze, only five feet away from Dick, who was staring at him with a look of _horror _on his face. "Ju...you...you...s...you..." What was he supposed to _do_? J'onn had just been caught...doing...something...he wasn't really sure what, but it had to be pretty bad for Dick to be making such a weird face. "You SLEPT with him?!"

J'onn blinked. "Yes. It was quite nice." Except Bruce did **not **like to share the covers. At all. That was going to have to _change_. He may be Martian but that didn't mean he enjoyed freezing his butt off.

"UGH! Dude! So did not need to know that!"

"...But you asked..." J'onn's confusion grew even more as Dick started clawing at his head. "Out out out out—get the images OUT!!"

Images? Was the thought of him sleeping with Bruce so horrifying? "Bruce is not a bad companion, D--"

"ALFRED!!" The young man ran down the stairs, hands clamped firmly over his ears.

What was _wrong _with the human? Was there something he was missing? The door opened, Bruce's disheveled form peering at him. "Nice answer, J'onn. Now the kid's scarred for life."

The Martian frowned. What was _wrong _with his answer? "He merely asked us if we slept together. I told the truth. I slept well, you slept well."

His mate stared for a few seconds then snickered, "Right...okay.." before closing the door in his face. Frustration growing, J'onn drifted downstairs, his mind going into over drive. Dick had started to act strange when he had confirmed that Bruce and him had indeed slept together.

Slept. Human word. English. Past tense of Sleep. Sleep: to take the rest afforded by a suspension of voluntary bodily functions and the natural suspension, complete or partial, of consciousness; cease being awake. Why would that cause Dick to act so strange? J'onn's frown deepened as he entered the kitchen, but he relaxed as soon as he saw a certain butler serving Dick breakfast.

_Alfred._

Alfred would inform him of his mistake. After all, how could J'onn make sure he didn't repeat the same mistake if he wasn't even aware of what he'd done wrong? So, he approached them, deciding that the best thing to do would be to come out and say it.

"Bruce and I slept together."

Dick gave his cinnamon rolls a mournful look, sliding the plate away from him in disgust, his appetite all but _gone _at hearing those words. Alfred blinked at the alien. Then blinked again. And once more because good _heavens _what was he supposed to say to _that_? He started scrubbing one of the pans in the sink, trying to regain his composure. "...Congratulations, sir."

J'onn cocked his head, curious. Alfred acted like it was a _good _thing but Dick treated it as if it was disgusting...why?

"What does that mean?" A cough. What did the Martian _want_? A sex therapist?

"I...suppose...it could mean that you have a healthy relationship..."

A...healthy... J'onn turned to stare at Dick, his brow furrowing_. _"That does not makes sense."

Alfred scrubbed harder. "I...suppose...given how one...does it...it could mean...anger...or..."

Dick whimpered, his stomach churning uneasily. Why him? _Why_!? What had he done that was so horrible...had he been a serial killer in a past life? That seemed like the only logical—OF COURSE! That time in high school. Math Grade. The test he cheated on. Oh he always known it would come back to haunt him...

"So...Bruce and I sleeping together...means that we either love or hate each other?" J'onn liked to have jumped ten feet as a voice behind him suddenly shouted, "You asked ALFRED?!"

The alien glared at his mate, not appreciating the scare. "Yes. Though I am beginning to wonder if _he_ understands it's meaningwhat it means..."

It was so tempting to shoot a smirk at his butler but decided it wasn't worth the consequences that would be sure to follow whatever it was he said...

Alfred was horrible when angry...He'd never say anything _rude_ because that wasn't professional. No. His _tone _was enough to make you feel utterly ashamed of yourself and want to _die..._

Not to mention the cinnamon rolls were right next to him and if the butler so chose to, he could dump them in the sink faster than the speed of light...and cinnamon rolls were good... "Sex, J'onn. Sleeping with someone is another term for having sex with someone," Bruce stated bluntly, feeling no shame whatsoever. He expected J'onn to react with embarrassment, realizing that he had just asked _Alfred_ about sex.

What he had not expected was for J'onn to look at him with awe and whisper, "Humans can _do_ that?"

Bruce's lips twitched slightly. "Ah...no. It's just a saying. Like...when pigs fly."

"...I wasn't aware pigs can fly."

"They can't."

"...I am afraid I don't understand."

"Just let it go, J'onn."

"But--"

"_**J'onn**__ ."_

"Mmm..."

()

Noooo I don't picture Dick as a homophobe! Just...imagine it, if you will. Yer walkin up the stairs and you see a Martian leave your Dad's _bedroom_. And you just _know _that they did the nasty. Wouldn't you react the same? XD I would! O.O Review or you have no soul.


	3. Mutual

()

Left...up...right...right...go up...and then it should be just around the--

No. Brick Wall.

Alright. Go back...maybe it was left, up, right, left, up.

No. That led him to the bank.

Right left _down_ right?

Gas Station.

Okay._ Right left left down left?_

...This...looked like the same brick wall...that he...just...

Jonn scowled at the brick wall, blaming it for all his troubles. He was supposed to meet Bruce Wayne at Wayne Enterprises for lunch. No he wasn't going in his Martian form, but as a skinny red-headed girl...named...Audrey? ...something like that...it was supposed to be a sort of date for them. Their...second...date? The number was something they'd argued over. Bruce counted the dinner at the manor as a date but J'onn didn't, seeing how it started with _I don't love you J'onn _and ended with _oh, harder __**harder**_... not very romantic.

So this was their first official sort of date. No matter what Bruce thought.

He'd teleported down a few blocks away, thinking that the walk would get him better accustomed to Gotham City and all it had to offer. Three blocks. Wayne Enterprises was three blocks away. So how did he manage to get lost?!

It wasn't **fair**.

J'onn had asked for directions six times already. And they'd only gotten him more lost, something which infuriated him. He could see the damn building in the distance. It was _getting_ there that was the problem. The Martian had been tempted to just give up and call a cab but then...he'd...he'd felt...almost as if Gotham was laughing at him. At first he hadn't wanted to believe it. But then J'onn had listened and had heard it. Her. **Gotham.**

_Foolish Martian couldn't find his way out of a paper-bag...no good for my beloved... _J'onn scowled darkly at the wall. Gotham was toying with him.

"I humbly request that you stop harassing me." Yes he was talking to himself but so _what_? Let them think the red-headed girl was crazy; he had more important things to worry about.

_I humbly __**deny **__your request._

Like an evil city that would not leave him alone...

J'onn pursed his lips together, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was already _late _because of _her. _"Why are you harassing me?"

_Why are __**you **__harassing __**my **__prince?_

Her...prince? Gotham had a _prince_? Wait...Bruce Wayne. Gotham's Prince. Of course. J'onn chuckled, "Ah, so you are jealous."

_You know, I __**was **__growing bored with taunting you. I __**was **__going to let you see Bruce. But now I don't think I __**will**__. _

What? Did she plan on making him go around in circles all day? Well there was a simple way to fix _that_. J'onn called for a cab, mentally calling victory. **He** may not know where to go but the cab driver sure would. His victorious feeling only lasted for about three minutes. Then the driver started cursing.

"What is it?"

"Fuckin flat tire that's what!"

He groaned, his head falling back against the seat. _So close..._

_Oh I'm __**sorry, **__were you trying to get to someplace __**important**__?_

J'onn glared, though he felt slightly foolish for doing so. Gotham was all around, so really there was no way _to _glare at her...it wasn't like she had a physical _body _or anything...letting out a growl, he got out of the cab, while opening up a telepathic link to Bruce.

_Bruce...?_

_**Where the hell are you? I've been waiting for the past fifteen minutes! I got a meeting soon and--**_

_I am...unable to make it. _

_**I see. **_

_Bruce--_

_**It's fine, J'onn.**_

_If you would--_

_**I have to go.**_

He cut the link, his temper souring even further as Gotham said, _Giving up so __**soon**__? __**Knew**__ you weren't any good for Bruce. _

Golden eyes narrowed. "I dislike you."

_Feeling's mutual. _

()

Gotham's not giving him directions to follow, he was following directions the other people had given him. o.o Just to be clear...

REVIEW!! :flails: Or you'll murder puppies in yer sleep!!


	4. Heartless

"Why didn't you come?"

J'onn looked up from the monitor's he'd been watching, startled to see Batman standing next to him. How did he **do** that? They were _mates_. Batman shouldn't have been able to sneak up on him...but he still did. Amazing. And...really annoying. Especially when he now had to answer a question he really didn't want to...

Though, the Martian supposed he should consider himself lucky that Bruce was even _talking _to him right now, seeing how he'd called off their date... "I was...unable to make it. I told you that."

At seeing those white slits narrow even further, J'onn sighed, knowing that the Bat wouldn't believe him. Probably had some sort of evidence saying--

"Past footage shows you leaving twenty minutes before the time we agreed."

Of course it did.

Wrestled with himself for a few minutes, mentally debating if he should _tell _Batman that his city was _evil _and apparently didn't like him very well...

"**J'onn** ."

There was that _voice _again. _Demanding _an answer. "Your city is..cruel."

Could tell right away, from how Batman had stiffened that that wasn't the _best _response. Even more so when the human growled, "You got a _problem _with my city, _J'onn_?"

The Martian's eyes narrowed. Just because he didn't _like _his answer didn't mean he had to grow _angry_. _He'd _been the one to ask... "No. It is your _city _that seems to have a _problem _with _me_."

J'onn just _knew _that right eyebrow was being raised under the cowl. "Explain."

So he did. Told Batman all about how Gotham had made buildings change places and how she had _refused _to leave him alone, going so far as to give the cab a flat tire...and when J'onn was done, _what _did the human do? Did he _apologize_ for his city's rudeness? Offer to make it up with some chocos? Or other...more...**enjoyable**...ways?

No, Batman didn't do _any _of those things. If he had, that would prove he had a _heart. _

Which Batman didn't _have, _evident by the way he _smirked _and said, "You're blaming _Gotham _for your lack of navigation skills?"

J'onn scowled. "I do _not _lack navigation skills. Gotham was simply being cruel."

His mate shook his head, sighing. "If Gotham makes you uncomfortable, just say so." A bitter smile. "It seems I'm the only one comfortable there."

"Gotham doesn't make me uncomfortable, it makes me _irritated,_" The alien insisted, turning his glare towards the monitor, where it was safer. The _monitors _didn't mock him. No, _they _believed him. As they should. Because he was telling the _truth_.

Batman took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "J'onn, I'm _trying _to be nice." It was said in a don't-push-it sort of tone, which J'onn chose to ignore.

"No, you are _trying _to patronize me. I _need _you to believe me." J'onn punched in a few commands into the computer, setting it to scan the sectors. "I am being _honest_. I did _not _get lost, Gotham was being cruel. She does not _like _me and if you had a **heart **you would STOP.TAKING.HER.SIDE." Gotham was evil. _He _was Bruce's _mate_. Therefore, he should be the one to get the benefit of the doubt. Not her. _Him_.

"Well since I'm so _heartless _maybe I'll just stay in _Gotham _then," Batman spat, moving towards the teleporters.

J'onn forced himself to glare, rather than make a face at the man's back, like he was so _tempted _to do... "Seeing how you two are so _similar_, you should get along just _fine_."

"Well since we _bother _you so much why don't you just stay the **hell** away you s--" The Dark Knight faded away, cutting off his sentence, which was probably a **good **thing...

A few seconds passed before J'onn let his head fall back against the chair with a loud groan.

_I am disliking Gotham more and more..._

()

Anonymous reviews are now all go. o.o For every review you don't send...a chocolate chip cookie goes stale in the packages. o.o So whenever I open a pack and eat a stale cookie...I'll know who to blame. Youuuuuuu...:hisses: youuuuuuuu non reviewer!!


	5. We'll see

It took him _two days _to get up the courage to drop down by the manor. J'onn hadn't spoken to Bruce _at all_ during that period and he felt oddly depressed about the whole thing. Especially seeing how it _was_ sort of his fault. Bruce had been willing to forgive him but he'd just _had _to go and _ruin _it...and...calling him _heartless _probably didn't help matters _at all... _He appeared in the cave, relieved when flame throwers didn't go off the second the cave picked up his DNA...

Ran nervous eyes around the cave, sighing when it appeared empty.

Judging it to be safe, he stepped down from the teleporter.

"Bruce is pretty pissed off you know," Tim stated casually from his workplace, watching with slanted eyes as the Martian jumped. "Calling off a date, insulting Gotham, the whole...heartless thing...Dick and I were pissed too." His brother appeared besides him, continuing, "Because when Bruce goes through a hard time, he likes for the _whole _world to go through it with him."

J'onn bit his lip, wincing as he imagined all that he had put them through. "I did not..._intend _to..."

"Relax. See...we believe you," Tim interrupted.

Stared at them in _shock, _his mouth slightly open. They...believed him? About Gotham? When Batman didn't? He gave them a suspicious look. "Why?"

Dick sighed, leaning against the table. "Gotham's _really _protective over Bruce. She was nice to me while I was just Richard Grayson but...once I put on the Robin costume..." He chuckled. "Wow. She got _rough. _For about a couple months I was getting lost constantly, tripping over things, getting stuck in rooms...wasn't pretty."

Tim rolled his eyes, groaning, "Ditto. She's like..._evil_. Don't...tell her that though. I did once. It took her _weeks _to forgive me."

J'onn relaxed, immensely glad to hear that he _wasn't _crazy; that Dick and Tim had apparently been given a hard time too. "What did you do?"

They frowned, giving him twin shrugs. "Dunno. Just...guess we did something that she liked, because she eventually stopped picking on us."

Dick and Tim believed him. _Great. _But they didn't have any idea on how to get Gotham to _stop _harassing him. Which meant J'onn was on his own. _Not _great.

Not to mention Bruce was still mad at him...

But unless Gotham stopped...there would be no _way _they could have a relationship. Not with her constantly interfering...Gotham was where Bruce _lived_. Where Batman patrolled the city. The place his parents died. She was such an important part of Bruce's life...she _needed _to accept him.

_How...do you go about getting a city's acceptance?_

A sigh. Well...perhaps he should find out why she despises him? Seemed like a good place to start...

()

Batman was at the Tower, installing some new part that had just come in. J'onn didn't use the opportunity to make amends. In fact, as soon as he _had _seen the Bat in the monitor room he had teleported down to Earth. More importantly...

To Gotham.

It would be much easier to talk to her if _he _wasn't around.

J'onn flew up to the top of Wayne Enterprises, deciding that he would wait for _Gotham _to speak to him. No need to aggravate her by calling attention to himself...

No, he could wait.

So he sat down and proceeded to do so, closing his eyes as he slipped into meditation. An hour must have passed, but still, he didn't speak up. No matter how long it was taking. Gotham didn't like him so she'd eventually get sick of him just _sitting _and not saying anything.

Eventually...

Finally, Gotham spoke to him, saying in a sulky tone_, My Prince isn't here. You know that._

He kept his eyes closed. It wasn't like he could _see _her anyway..."I do not wish to speak to him. I wish...to speak to you."

_Whhhhhhhhhhyy??_

"Why do you hate me?" Start with the basics and work from there, he supposed. Couldn't go about fixing the problem without being aware of what the problem _was_ after all.

_I don't. You're not worth the energy it takes to hate. I just do not think you are good enough for my Bruce._

Not **worth **the energy? That kind of...stung. "Bruce is my mate."

_Is that supposed to change my mind? It doesn't. _

J'onn sighed, opening his eyes to stare up at the night sky. "What _will_?"

_Hmm, lemme think... Nope, can't come up with anything. I guess you'll simply have to leave!_

"I will not," He stated firmly, his brow furrowing. She couldn't come up with **anything**?

_Then I guess we're stuck._

"Why am I not good enough? Is it because I'm a Martian?" J'onn really hoped that wasn't it. There wasn't anything he could **do** about that, not really...

_Please. I don't care about that. I considered Superman for a possibility you know. He wasn't good enough either._

'Thank H'ronmeer...' "Then why?"

_You..accused him. Assaulted him. Insulted his honor. You hurt him. Therefore, you are not **worth **him._

He chewed at his bottom lip in a nervous manner. "I...was angry. Confused. Hurt. I did not...I jumped to conclusions--"

_Admitting you were wrong doesn't change what happened. Nor does it change my mind. You are not welcomed here._

Her last sentence was said in a strong 'that-is-that' sort of tone and J'onn felt his desperation grow as he shouted, "You _have_ to accept me!"

_On the contrary._ I don't _**have**__ to do anything. Including talk to __**you**__._

J'onn's shoulders slumped as he realized he'd just angered Gotham again. Couldn't seem to get it right... "Please."

_My Prince is...strong. Intelligent. Handsome. Kind. Determined. Giving. And you_ _**think **__that you are worth him?! That I will let you take him away?!_

That got her a slight blink, as he took in those words. Was...it really...that simple? "It is not my intention to take him away from you."

_Wh..what?_ Felt his lips tugging into a soft smile at hearing the surprise in her voice. Yes, it seemed it was that simple.

"Why do you think I am trying so hard for your approval?" Leaned back, feeling much more relaxed now that Gotham didn't seem so heartless. "You...are very important to Bruce. He loves you. You're his home. I would never dream of taking Bruce from you." He chuckled. "I doubt he'd let me."

_...He...loves me?_ Any residual anger that had been left vanished as soon as he heard how amazed she sounded. She really, wasn't so cruel...

"He grew angry when I insulted you."

_He did? Really?_ She let out a choked sound, whispering_, My Bruce? _

Not cruel at all, really..."Yes."

_Wow..._

"I...do not believe myself to be worthy of him either," J'onn sighed, shaking his head. Bruce was...too many things to even begin to start listing and J'onn was just...J'onn. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to focus. "But I...hope that little by little I am able to grow, to change into someone he would be proud to love." J'onn gave a small smile, adding, "And I hope, that when that day comes, you will be willing to share your Prince with me."

_We'll see, J'onn Jonzz. We'll see._ Gotham hadn't said yes but her voice was warm and he knew that there would be no more 'getting lost' or other pranks. That in some small way, she had accepted him.

Not feeling foolish at all, he bowed before leaving for the Tower, deciding to fly rather than teleport. Gotham had sounded so... different from last time. Last time she had been confident, mischievous. Tonight...tonight she had sounded so...unsure of herself. Really surprised to hear that Bruce actually loved her, which was strange. Bruce had become Batman just so he could help Gotham after all. Of course he loved her.

Looked back as he was leaving the Earth's atmosphere, feeling lighter than he had in quite some time. Gotham had shown several emotions such as jealousy, anger and happiness.

Which meant that she had a soul.

Gotham was worth saving, no matter what anyone else thought and J'onn was going to do whatever he could to help her.

()

o.o This one ish slightly longer. Which means if you don't review...umm...uhhhhh...I'll...pout? ...ehhh I can't pout. Hurts to pout. It's like too much cuteness for me or something...AHA! Review or I'll...STOP...STALKING YOU!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! o.o what? I'm not stalking you. Who told you that?! o.o ...meow...


	6. Using Alfred

J'onn knew that Bruce could feel him in the cave as he tinkered around with one of his gadgets. But Bruce was steadily _**ignoring **_him and had been doing so for the past hour. One would _think _that eventually he'd grow tired of ignoring him and speak but apparently his patience knew no boundaries when it meant it annoyed the _crap _out of the Martian...

He narrowed his eyes at Bruce's back, willing the man to notice him.

Bruce started whistling.

_Whistling_.

It was enough to make his eye _twitch_ as he finally caved. "Bruce--"

"It speaks."

He scowled, not liking being called an 'it', but forced himself to calm down. Bruce had every right to be angry with him. The human had come up to the Tower, trying to be nice and J'onn had thrown it right back in his face, calling him heartless and insulting Gotham. J'onn was _trying _to make amends if his _mate _would stop.being.so.STUBBORN.

Took in a deep breath, saying calmly, "Will you...come with me?"

That made Bruce put down the wires he'd been fiddling with, raising an eyebrow. "Sure my _heartless _presence won't _bother _you?"

The challenging _tone _almost had J'onn phasing out of the room and back towards the tower. He didn't **need **to deal with this right now. Another deep breath. "I am certain."

It probably would have been _better _if he had denied Bruce's being heartless, seeing how he was given a snort and a "Better not chance it," as a reply.

Temper nearly reaching it's boiling point, J'onn phased out, towards the kitchen. There was a plate of cookies on the counter and J'onn grabbed one, moodily crunching on it. Chocolate chip wasn't as good as his Chocos but a cookie was a cookie...mmm...Alfred sure did...mmmm...Alfred...

As if on cue, the butler appeared, dust rag in hand. "Ah, Master J'onn. I wasn't aware you had arrived." Alfred was probably being polite. J'onn knew that he could probably tell him _exactly _when he had arrived...but he _also _knew that saying no to Alfred was impossible.

"I tried to apologize to Bruce," He explained, sighing pitifully. A part of J'onn felt dirty for using Alfred but a bigger part didn't _care_. He wanted to talk to Bruce and Alfred was going to make Bruce listen!

Alfred's lips twitched. "I ah, take it things didn't go so well?"

His shoulders slumped ever so slightly. "He hates me."

Maybe that was laying it on a _bit _thick but Alfred didn't seem to notice, only patting him lightly on the shoulder. "Why don't you go wait in the gardens, Master J'onn?"

The alien blinked, feigning obliviousness, before nodding and moving outside as instructed. A faint rarely-seen smirk played on his lips, knowing that Bruce would eventually show up in the garden as well. That'll teach the human to be so _stubborn_...

Sat down on one of the stone benches, leaning close to examine a rose bush. It was really beautiful, glistening lightly with rain from earlier...smelled good too...

_You know Alfred totally knows what you're doing._

He blinked, surprised to hear her talking to him again so soon. "Ah..." Took in her statement and chuckled, nodding. "Yes, probably so."

_So how long do you think it'll take?_

She was...joking with him? This was...unexpected... "It is...uncertain."

_Two minutes. Five tops. _

J'onn's lips twitched. "Surely Bruce is more strong than that?"

_...you're right. Two and a half tops._

()

o.o You know why.


	7. Wasn't so bad

()

"Using Alfred like that is _cheating_," Bruce growled as he stomped into the garden moments later, startling J'onn, who chuckled in response. Three minutes. Take _that_ Gotham...

"Perhaps, but how else were you going to talk to me?"

Silence was his only answer and the alien frowned. His mate was _still _sulking? H'ronmeer he could hold a grudge...

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to get very far unless an apology was heard he said, "I apologize for calling you heartless."

"It's fine."

Okay, obviously Bruce _wasn't _ready to forgive him just yet. Sighing, J'onn pulled on the man's arm, causing him to stumble into his lap. The human tensed, scowling briefly, before the Martian leaned forward and gave him a soft _slow _kiss. A few seconds passed as Bruce finally started to return the kiss, his body relaxing. J'onn pulled away, chancing a small smile to see if he really _was _forgiven, it growing wider when he was given a smirk in reply.

Forgiveness, check.

"I wish...to show you something."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, turning to gaze around them. "My own garden," He said dryly, "this is...truly...the biggest let down in quite some time."

J'onn chuckled, nipping his mate's neck lightly. "Close your eyes."

Rolling his eyes, he complied, shifting slightly to get comfortable. J'onn's knees weren't that soft...the alien **wasn't **letting him up and he wasn't going to admit that he was uncomfortable by any means..

"Do you hear it?" J'onn whispered, "It is..a faint beating.."

Bruce sighed in annoyance. If **that** was what J'onn had intended on showing him... "The beat of the city, I know. I've heard it my whole life." It was...part of what drove him to protect Gotham. The idea that somehow she was alive. He knew it was a foolish idea to hold on to, one that he'd had since a child but...it was one of the very few things he'd managed to hold onto from that time and he was reluctant to give it up...

His neck was given another nip and Bruce growled, leaning forward to **bite** J'onn. Hard. He smirked at hearing the Martian's yelp, "You—you _bit _me!"

"Payback's a _bitch _isn't it?" Opened his eyes to stare into golden ones, _loving _it when they narrowed dangerously.

"_Bruce _that was completely..." J'onn swallowed as he felt a warm tongue run over the bite mark teasingly, effectively cutting off his words. "Nnng...e-evil..." Pure evil...evillll hands that were trailing lower in a teasing manner, touching him in just the right places...

Was starting to return the gestures when he heard Gotham..._cheering _them on...? _What? _

_Ohhh yeah...Go Bruce go! Lick that skin...mmmm..._

J'onn stiffened slightly. Gotham was _watching _and...that was...kind of creepy... but he didn't want Bruce to **stop**... "Gotham...go away," He hissed in a low voice, hoping that a certain pair of sensitive ears wouldn't pick it up.

_Don't wanna...Bruce is as much _**mine **_as he is __**yours **__and if I...want to watch him do __**that **__with his tongue...ooohhh...then I...damn...J'onn move your hand. I want to see what--_

"I will _not!_" He shouted as he moved away from Bruce, breathing harshly. Evil _perverted _city...how _long _had she been _watching_?! How...how was he supposed to have a _relationship _with Bruce if she was constantly _watching--_

"What the _hell _is your problem?" Bruce asked, his eye twitching. Jerking away while screaming probably _wasn't _such a nice thing to do but...evil...Gotham and..._cheering_...His lips thinned as he grabbed onto Bruce's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "You. Close your eyes. _Listen _to the beat. **Now**."

"J'onn--"

"_**NOW.**_"

Scowling, Bruce did so, mentally rolling his eyes. If J'onn was that scared of Alfred walking in on them he should have just _said _so rather than screaming like a child. _Listen_ he said. To the beat. Sighing, he opened his ears to the beat of the city, a small smile crossing his features as he felt it wash over him. Gotham's beat was very unique, the only city who's beat he heard. Bruce had asked Clark if he could hear it but he'd only gotten a puzzled look, which he'd decided to take as a _no_. Soft and hard at the same time, a steady pace. Never faltering in it's beat, no matter what happened.

_Bum-bum bum-bum. _

_G..._

_Bum-bum-bum_

_Go..._

_Bum-bum bum-bum_

_Goth..._

_Bum-bum-bum_

_City..._

_Bum-bum bum-bum_

_Gotham..._

_Bum-bum-bum_

_City..._

_Damnit J'onn why'd you have to **stop **him?! Just when it was getting **fun**... _His eyes flew open as he heard a feminine voice enter his head, trickling through like a small river. Who...?

"How often do you _watch_ us?" J'onn was demanding, his tone harsh. Who in the hell was he talking to? Bruce didn't see anyone...didn't hear any movement near by...just that steady beat...

_Bum-bum bum-bum_

_Bum-bum-bum_

_..What..number...would you consider to be too much?_

"ONCE!"

_...oh come on! I'm a **city **do you think I'm **getting **some?! This is the only excitement I GET!_

"Watch someone else!"

Bruce's eyes widened even _further_ as he tumbled over to the ground, his jaw open. If Dick or Tim could see him now, they'd probably be chortling over how undignified he looked but he didn't _care _about any of that. "Y...you're talking...t.." No. That...that wasn't..._possible_...wasn't...

J'onn's glare softened as he said, "Gotham, Bruce. Bruce, Gotham."

_...Hi..._

Her voice sounded..._shy_. She was...shy. Shy. An emotion. She..was... "Y..you're alive..." He whispered, aware that the child in him was flailing his arms around and chanting, _Told ya so told ya so..._over and over again. "You're..**alive**..."

"And a pervert," J'onn stated, his gaze hardening once again. "She has been **watching **us!" He groaned at seeing his mate's lips twitch into a smirk.

"Really? How's my performance?"

Gotham laughed, her voice choked with emotion as she said, _Ten, my Prince. You are a ten._

"Hmm..." Bruce nodded thoughtfully, as if he'd been expecting no less. "And J'onn's?"

The Martian scowled, knowing that she was going to probably critique everything and give him a _negative _number which wasn't all that fair--

_I give him a nine._

He blinked. She...what? A..nine? That...was good, right? Judging by Bruce's pleased hum, he took that to mean _yes_ and smiled softly. What had he done to get such.._respect_?

_He has cute moans. _

J'onn sputtered, feeling his embarrassment rise. Cute moans. Lovely. He sat down next to the human, laying back to gaze up at the...full moon already? Really? Such time had passed...He groaned as he heard Bruce and Gotham converse quietly with each other.

They were _very _much alike...perhaps it had been an error in judgment to introduce them? But Gotham seemed _really _happy and wasn't insulting him as much as usual. And Bruce was...content. Which was about as happy as J'onn had seen him in quite some time.

Laid there for a while, and was feeling his eyes drift shut when Bruce suddenly turned to face him, his gaze thoughtful. "I think I just _might_ possibly _like _you."

The drowsiness that had been approaching was replaced by the warm feeling in his gut, one that made J'onn feel like he was _floating_ as he stuttered—actually **stuttered—**"Re-really?" Like? Bruce _liked _him? Really? Bruce liked him...he really li--

"Still don't love you though."

Reality slammed into him and J'onn groaned, covering his face with his hands. Bruce _liked _him. Bruce, a human who was _far _too complicated, more than any _human _had the right to be, _liked _him. Could hear Gotham howling with laughter and sighed. "Bruce--"

"Just thought you should know that." The innocent _tone _had him groaning again. What had he gotten himself _into_?

"You are ruining the moment."

A slight pause. "There was a moment?"

Could have been _alone_...but nooo he had to go and fall into _heat _and mate with _the _most _frustrating_... "Not anymore."

Gotham laughed.

Bruce snickered.

J'onn smiled.

It wasn't so bad...

()

XD sooooooo whatdya think?! Eh? Eh? Props goes AGAIN to my AWESOME Beta, Wittysarcasm...who I call wise. She is the most AWESOME person to RP with EVER. And she just ROCKS my SOCKS. Even though I go barefoot like nintey-five percent of the time! o.o weird...

:coughs: anyway, review! XD Even if it was to say ya hate it!

Though... o.o you should know, if you hate this...that means you have no soul. ;.; and that you kick puppies when you feel down. WAAAAAAAHHHH!! PUPPY KICKER!! :flails: XD

Pssst...this is the end by the way...o.o just in case you didn't figure that out...Book three is in the makings!


End file.
